The Other Side of the Door
by cabotlove
Summary: Another one shot based on a Taylor Swift song. Sonny is ignoring Chad, but does she really want him to go away?


_A/N: Another one-shot based off a Taylor Swift song. This time, it's 'The Other Side of the Door'. Not really a reason for it, just thought of the song and got inspired. Please review, and tell me what you think of it._

_This story is dedicated to MusicChannySkyscraper. For being a great writer, talking with me, and just being an amazing person. She is so kind to people. And she has some of the best stories I have ever read. Go check it out! ;)_

"Just leave me alone!" I yell with tears in my eyes, turning and running back into my dressing room. Chad and I had been having another fight, but this one was more severe than any of the rest. He had insulted my acting, telling me that I was no good and worthless.

I can hear him yelling behind me, asking me to stay. Following me, but I slam the door in his face. He's saying that he didn't mean it, that he loves me. But I can't turn around. I'm too angry, so I ignore him.

So now I sit in my apartment. I avoided him the rest of the day. My phone has been ringing nonstop, but I don't answer. I know that it's Chad calling me to apologize. But I'm still too mad. I know that, if I pick up, I will tell him that it is over, that we are over.

But if he looks a little closer, he would see that I might have said leave, but I don't really want him too. I want him to stay outside and throw pebbles at my window. I want him to scream 'I'm in love with you!'. I want him wait outside, despite the pouring rain, and never leave.

I want him to realize that I know that all I need is on the other side of the door, where the love of my life sits.

So me and my stupid pride, the only thing keeping me from the guy I need to be with, are sitting here alone. The lights are off, but a lamp is on. I'm curled up in my couch in a fuzzy blanket.

I'm going through all of my old photos of me and Chad, and staring at the phone. I want _so bad_ to answer it, but I can't. So I think back to our fight. Everything we said to each other. All the things I misread, took out of context.

Chad told me that he knew everything. If he really does, can't he see that when I left, all I wanted was for him to chase after me?

I can hear him outside, screaming my name. I open the window and yell back, "I can't even look at you! I don't need you," But I do. I say that there is nothing that he can say to make this write again, to make me forgive him. I mean it. I mean it. What I mean is . . .

I may say leave, but I still want you to never give up. To stay out there and keep throwing those rocks. Scream that you love me. Wait in the pouring rain. Come back for more. But never leave. Cause all I need is on the other side of the door. All I need is you.

With your face and beautiful eyes. Our conversations with our little white lies. The faded picture of that beautiful night, when you carried me from your car up my stairs.

Now I break down crying. The reason we started fighting was that I found out that he had cheated on me. Was she worth this mess? After everything we'd been through, after the little black dress he bought me for our anniversary, that he always said I looked so pretty in. after everything . . . I've gotta confess.

I need you. I need you, Chad Dylan Cooper.

_**In the heat of the fight, I walked away**_

_**Ignoring words that you were saying . . . trying to make me stay**_

_**I said this time, I've had enough**_

_**And you've called a hundred times . . . but i'm not picking up**_

_**Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over**_

_**But if you look a little closer**_

_**I said leave, but all I really want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming I'm in love with you**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more**_

_**And don't you leave, cause I know all I need**_

_**Is on the other side of the door**_

_**Me and me stupid pride are sitting here alone**_

_**Going through the photographs, staring at the phone**_

_**I keep going back over things we both said**_

_**And I remember the slamming door**_

_**And all the things that I misread**_

_**So babe, if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see**_

_**When I left I wanted you to chase after me yeah**_

_**I said leave, but all I really want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming I'm in love with you**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more**_

_**And don't you leave, cause I know all I need**_

_**Is on the other side of the door**_

_**And I'll scream out the window . . . I can't even look at you**_

_**I don't need you, but I do, I do, I do**_

_**I'll say there's nothing you can say**_

_**To make this right again . . . I mean it . . . I mean it**_

_**What I mean is**_

_**I said leave, but baby all I want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming I'm in love with you**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more**_

_**And don't you leave, cause I know all I need**_

_**Is on the other side of the door **_

_**With your face and the beautiful eyes**_

_**And the conversation with the little white lies**_

_**And the faded picture of a beautiful night, you**_

_**Carried me from your car up the stairs**_

_**And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess**_

_**After everything and that little black dress**_

_**After everything I must confess . . . I need you . . . I need you**_

_**What I was really thinking when I slammed the door**_


End file.
